Wanderella
by Hermione Kat
Summary: Sort of like Cinderella. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Just want to let you know that this is the edited version of chapter one, because it had many grammar and plot mistakes. Gosh, I wrote it when I was like, eleven. Now I'm thirteen. So, enjoy this newly updated version.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize for the Harry Potter series.

Chapter One

Hermione shivered as a cold wind bit her exposed back. Her teeth chattered and continuous clacks could be heard echoing through the night. She was dressed in a rosy pink dress that really showed her off. She was now a dark brunette with loose flowing curls that tumbled down her back.

She drew her sweater from her waist and wrapped it close around her body. Hermione pushed her mask closer to her face, for it had been sliding down her nose.

She turned and walked slowly down the hallway to the ballroom. Pink and yellow roses donned the walls of the ballroom, matching perfectly with her dress.

Couples all around the room laughed and danced and talked joyfully. There was one particular man, though, that stood in a corner by himself with his hands twitching nervously.

He was the head of the party, she knew, even with a mask, but she had no idea what his name was, since the invitation had been sent by anonymous.

Hermione saw that he had blond hair. Who did she know with blond hair?

It couldn't, could it?, she thought to herself. Could it be Draco Malfoy?

She shrugged it off, blinking, and walked over to the man and saw silver eyes behind his mask.

As she peered at him, he spoke, taking Hermione by surprise. "How do you do?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Yourself?" Hermione replied calmly.

"I'm okay, apart from the fact that I have no one to love." He looked at Hermione with his dark silver eyes.

"Same, I guess. My fiancé died in a train wreck."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," the masked man said. "Want to dance?"

Hermione laughed at his sudden mood change, but she looked crestfallen. "Sure," she said softly.

When they stepped onto the ballroom floor, a slow song began to play. The masked man held her close to him, and Hermione didn't resist. He was warm and had a spicy smell that made Hermione oblivious to everyone else in the room.

"What shall I call you, Mr. Masked Man?" she asked.

"Call me Drake," he replied, and Hermione could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"Okay, Drake."

"And what about you, miss?" Drake asked.

"You can call me Mia." Hermione said.

Then they looked at each other and they knew that there was something between them.

"Mia," Drake said. "I want you to come with me."

Hermione was led up to the second floor of the mansion where the party was being held at. The huge house that it was, it took several minutes and only two wrong turns before they arrived at an exquisitely carved mahogany door.

"Mia, will you stay - " Drake was cut off by 12 loud dongs marking midnight.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm late for something important."

"Please don't go!" said Drake, reaching out his arm to grab her thin frame.

But she had gone, and a thin piece of wood had slipped out of her sweater pocket and onto the floor.

Author's Note: I hope that better satisfies all of your story needs. In the next chapter, I'll try to put a flashback in or something.

Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Wandless

Hermione groaned as she scrubbed the kitchen floor. Without her wand, she had to do everything by hand, which was a pain in the you-know-what.

She thought that she must have left her wand at the ball somewhere, and she had to get it back.

Meanwhile, back at his house, Drake was in shock. He had found a wand on his hallway floor.

It must be Mia's, he thought. She must be a witch. And I must be crazy. This is Hermione's wand.

Drake decided to go on a search for Hermione and make her his bride.

The next morning, Drake gathered up his things and with his wand in hand (he hadn't used it at the ball because he had invited muggles), he apparated to her old house and knocked.

An old witch answered the door and said, "What do you want?" in a rickety voice.

Do you know where the previous owner of this house lives? Someone named Hermione Granger?"

"Yes. But why?" the old witch gripped her hands around the doorway, blocking anyone who tried to enter.

"I-I need to ask her something." Drake told her.

"She lives here, but she is not here at the moment. She has gone to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore."

"Liar! Dumbledore's dead? He was killed by Snape not four years ago! She is here." Drake was getting angry. "Hermione! Hermione! Won't you come down here and see your fiancé, Draco? I lived! I lived! Come down! I have your wand."

"She is not here!" the witch yelled, but Draco (Drake) saw a face that looked very much like Hermione's peeking out the window.

She is too! And I can prove that the face in the window is Hermione. This is her wand, is it not? Let me see her!" he demanded.

Then, there was a pop as Hermione apparated into the front yard.

"Draco! Oh, Draco! You're alive! But my wand…you do have it!" Hermione exclaimed as Draco handed her her wand.

"Yes."

"Accio ring." She said and a small diamond ring came zooming towards her.

"Look, I've kept my engagement ring all these years, just hoping that by some miracle, you would come back to me."

"Well, I'm here now."

Next Chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wedding

Hermione and Draco were back in the ballroom, but this time, Hermione was in a white dress and the walls had whitish-pinkish roses and plain white daisies with pink ribbons on them. A humongous wedding cake sar gleaming in the middle of the floor on a platform.

Guests at the wedding sat politely in special folding chairs as they waited for the ceremony to begin. All at once, music began to play, a minister came out, and Draco stood proudly at the minister's side.

Hermione, in her white dress, started to walk down the aisle, smiling and holding a bouquet of roses, chrysanthemums, and daisies. She was beautiful.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Anne Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold; in sickness and in health; as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do."

"And do you, Hermione Granger, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold; in sickness and in health; as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you wizard and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

So Draco kissed Hermione and everything turned out right.

The End


End file.
